fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and its many sequels; as well as the true main antagonist in the crossover film Freddy vs Jason. He previously fought against Wolverine in the sixth episode of Fatal Fiction: Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine. Wikia Match-Ups * Freddy Krueger vs. Pyramid Head * Freddy Fazbear vs Freddy Krueger Possible Opponents *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Tohru Adatchi (Persona) *Darkrai (Pokémon) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Michael Myers (Halloween) *Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) *Guts (Berserk) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *It (Stephen King) *''DC Comics'' **Batman **The Joker **Scarecrow **Sinestro *Choi Bounge (King of Fighters) *NiGHTS (...) *''Marvel Comics'' **Ghost Rider **Blackheart **Carnage * Star Wars ** Darth Sidious ** Darth Vader * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Spawn (Image Comics) * Mortal Kombat ** Scorpion ** Baraka * Jeff the Killer (...) * Five Nights at Freddy's ** Nightmare Freddy ** Springtrap * Samara Morgan (The Ring) * Neo (The Matrix) * Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Chara (Undertale) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sam (Trick r' Treat) * Shadow Ghoul (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Wes (The Other Wes Moore) * Kayako Saeki (Ju-on) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Devimon (Digimon) Information (Official) Background * Fredrick 'Freddy' Charles Krueger * Age Undetermined * Height of 5'10 * Springwood Slasher * Serial Killer * Right-Handed * Primary Location: Springwood, Ohio * Kills people in their dreams * The bastard son of 100 maniacs * Mainly portrayed by Robert Englund Natural Abilities and Weapons * Whatever Freddy does to his opponents in the Dream World occurs in the real world * Can use telekinesis powerful enough to bend Steel * Exploits fears/weaknesses for creative killings * Teleportation * Shapeshifting * Regeneration * Impossible to kill in the Dream World * Pyrokinesis * Draws power from the Dream Demons and the fear of others * Mainly uses a bladed glove with four blades * Superhuman Strength, durability and speed in the Real World since he was able to take fight on par with zombified Jason Voorhees * Melee Range * Has not shown a limit on stamina * His skeleton was stronger than two grown men Faults * Vulnerable to Holy Water * Not known for being a skilled fighter * Fear of fire... apparently * The Dream Demons count as outside help * Loses most of his power when he exits the Dream World * Far too cocky, even if he can afford to die Information (Fanon) Background * Full Name: Frederick Charles Krueger * Alias: Fred Krueger, Springwood Slasher, Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs, Son of 100 Maniacs, Dream Master, Super Freddy, The Nightmare, Nightmare on Elm Street * Age: At least 40 * Date of Birth: September 1942 * Occupation: Power plant technician "BRT" (formerly), serial killer, dream master (formerly), dream demon * Height: 5'8 * Weight: 160lbs Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis * Mortal Kombat abilities ** Gives Freddy abilities such as: *** Generating giant blades from the ground below his foe by stabbing his glove into the floor **** Can be enhanced to always hit the foe *** Creating energy spheres that cause the foe to sleep temporarily **** The amount of time the opponent sleeps can be extended with more power *** Can launch his gloves at the foe at high speeds **** Gloves come back after making contact *** Can give his gloves sentience and send them to slash up the foe **** The gloves create a clicking sound which kinda ruins stealth use of this ability, don't you think? *** Can finish his opponent with Fatalities like: **** Tell 'Em Freddy Sent Ya ***** Drags his foe presumably to Hell ***** Results in the foe being reduced to a geyser of blood **** Welcome to my Nightmare ***** Summons up a giant metal furnace ***** Tosses his foe into it and lets them burn alive after he slams it shut * Intelligence * Combat prowess * Soul absorption * Dream world abilities ** Mind reading ** Walking through walls ** Teleportation ** Telekinesis ** Shapeshifting ** Size manipulation ** Possession ** Regeneration Equipment * Clawed Glove ** Freddy's primary weapon of choice ** Made by himself from before he died ** A semi-metal gauntlet with 4 knives attached to the fingers ** Used to stab and cut the opponent into shreds * Demonic Gloves ** A pair of two demonically enhanced gloves ** Freddy got these after he was pulled into the real world by Shao Kahn ** Seem to boost his physical abilities ** Allowed Freddy to fight on par with some of Mortal Kombat's most iconic characters ** Gives Freddy several abilities (See above) ** Took these into the dream world after he was forced back in by Nightwolf Feats * Can slice up children/teens with his claws easily * Can carry around and mangle dead corpses * Even his reanimated skeleton was capable of taking down full grown men * Can take on Jason Voorhees and stop his machete swings with his claws * Can take on Ash Williams and easily impaled through his shoulder * Can throw a dodgeball hard enough to kill a person * In Mortal Kombat, can hurt and toss around the likes of Scorpion and Shao Khan * Keeps up with Jason Voorhees * Dodges machete slashes from Jason who is surprisingly quick with it * Snatched up Jason's machete with a flying hand and impaled him, before he could reach it * Keeps up with Ash Williams * Can perform vicious kills in a manner of seconds * Keeps up with the likes of Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters * Survived being burned alive long enough for demons to offer him his powers * Tanked getting hit by several blunt objects such as a mallet * Survived being lit on fire with no hindrance * Has tanked gunfire before * Cut himself with his own glove to amuse himself * Took several hits from Jason Voorhees such as... ** Getting arm ripped off and stabbed into him ** Several machete slashes ** Getting dragged through a wall and several windows ** Thrown across a building ** Thrown through the air and through a roof ** Getting his arm torn off ** Getting his innards pulled out ** Getting impaled by his own arm ** Getting his head split open though he fixes himself instantly * Survived a massive explosion that sent him and Jason flying into a lake * Survived being reduced to a severed head * Tanked hits from Ash Williams * Got slashed by Ash's chainsaw and got his arm broken until it regenerated * Got hit by a car, impaled on a tree, kicked in the face and shot in the balls by Ash * In life, was a notorious child murderer who took 20 lives * Through luck, escaped a prison sentence * Upon his death, was given the opportunity to become a Dream Demon * Later came back to kill the children of the parents who killed him * Over the course of several movies, took the lives of more people * Over the course of several movies, has made several almost successful attempts at returning to the living world * Was responsible for one of Jason Voorhees' revivals * Fought Jason Voorhees to a draw ** Sorta as his severed head is winking to the audience * Fought both Jason Voorhees and Ash Williams * Killed Shao Khan in reality * Briefly had his own holiday in Los Angeles Weaknesses * Despite his power in the dream world, still seems to feel pain ** Granted it doesn't usually effect him in the long run * Can be dragged into the real world ** Requires his foe to know they're in a dream ** Requires that they don't fear him ** Also requires that they get a hold of him * His foes can be brought back into the real world via outside sources ** Such as being burned by a fire while they're asleep ** This won't bring Freddy out unless they have a hold on him * His victims can still fight back if they have enough ability and willpower * Has a nasty habit of toying with his foes minds before killing them ** To be fair a good amount of his victims usually can't do shit to stop him ** Is still cocky because of this * Has a vulnerability to holy objects * Even if he is possessing someone, they can still be gotten through to ** This will also result in another death * If he is shown a mirror, it will cause the souls in his body to tear him apart and kill him * If he is not remembered or feared by many, he will be unable to revive from death ** This also greatly weakens his Dream World powers * Pyrophobic Trivia * Although the backstory of Freddy being a pedophile was removed before the film's release, it is implied in Freddy vs. Jason that he very well still could have been more of a pedophilia in nature, given he licked the photos of the children he killed. * Freddy Krueger is featured in the 2018 science fiction adventure film, Ready Player One. * Freddy appeared in the gripping YouTube fan film Don't Fall Asleep, a direct sequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street and a prequel to A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. He was portrayed by William Adams. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Demon Category:Zombie Category:Regeneration Category:1980s Category:Horror Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Psychopaths Category:Illusionists Category:Time Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Immortal Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants Who Have a Rival Category:Mascots